kakashi enamorado, pero¿De quien?
by cindi kakashi
Summary: Ino descubre que kakashi esta enamorado y quiere saber de quien aunque kakashi se resista
1. Kakashi esta enamorado pero de quien?

**Que mejor manera de comenzar aquí que con mis kakasakus...bueno este es el principio de muchos y de hecho creo que esto va para largo :D**

_**KAKASHI ENAMORADO, PERO... ¿DE QUIEN?**_

Eran las 4 de la mañana, por alguna razón kakashi no podía consolidar el sueño, volteaba al techo y viendo al reloj como si este fuera a cambiar solo con verlo, suspiraba, cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir pero al contrario cada vez que cerraba los ojos despertaba aun más, era evidente que algo le angustiaba  
>-Y si ¿le digo por Facebook?-se replicaba en su mente-no, no creo que este ahora, y si... ¿voy a su casa? No, creería que estoy loco por ir a estas horas, ¿que debo de hacer?-se decía una y otra vez-lo único que puedo hacer es dormir y en la mañana veré que hago-se dijo por fin y cerro los ojos por un momento y callo dormido como si no hubiera dormido en su vida<br>El reloj sonó, eran las 8 de la mañana aunque no tenia muchas ganas de levantarse se acordó de lo que tenia con urgencia que hacer (y no estoy hablando de sus necesidades) y se levanto con fatiga, se vistió con calma y abrió la puerta de la entrada de la casa  
>-De acuerdo kakashi eres el mejor es ahora o nunca-se dijo estirándose el cuerpo. Caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Llego a Ichiraku Ramen (nunca dije que ya allá desayunado) -perfecto ahi esta-dijo mientras veía a una jovencita hermosa por la espalda. Gai lo tomo de los brazos poniéndolos en su espalda-¡Kakashi, viejo enemigo! veo que has perdido la rapidez de antes, ehh-le dijo en sensei del cejotas<br>-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Gai?- le dijo el shinobi un poco molesto  
>-¿Que, no me digas que no te alegra verme?-<br>-Pues a decir verdad...-dijo y se quedo callado por un momento-...no mucho  
>-¿Que? ¡Aunque yo vengo en son de paz a saludar a un viejo enemigo y el me hecha, deberás que me enojas kakashi por estar así tan despreocupado!-molesto le contesto su rival e incluso puso sus ojos en llamas<br>-No lo tomes a mal Gai pero, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-le contesto con tal cinismo a su rival que el no lo podía creer. Camino lejos de Gai tratando de que nada se estropeara por culpa de su contrincante  
>-¡Hei, Sakura!-dijo el shinnobi acercándose a ella<br>-Hola kakashi-sensei-le respondió  
>-Ya te dije que no me agrada que me digas sensei me haces sentir viejo-le contesto el ex-sensei pero rápidamente se veía a Naruto y a Rock<br>-¡Sakura!-gritaron los impetuosos chicos y la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron lejos del alcance de Hatake  
>-¡Sakura, tengo algo que decirte!-le grito a la chica de ojos verdes en un intento desesperado por decirle lo que tanto le tenia que mencionar con demasiada urgencia<br>-¡lo siento kakashi-sensei, dígamelo más tarde!-  
>Indudablemente como era de esperarse kakashi perdió su oportunidad y se lo estaría recriminando por toda su vida-por una parte estaba bien que no le haya dicho-se dijo a si mismo-pero por la otra parte...-se quedo callado y se sentó a comer delicioso Ramen, aunque esta vez no sentía mucho apetito, solo movía su Ramen en círculos después de un rato se paro<br>-Sabe, creo que se fue mi hambre-le dijo al chef  
>-no hay problema-le contesto el chef<br>-No, definitivamente le tengo que decir, esto me esta comiendo por dentro, oh no creo que volvió el apetito, ya que será mas tarde-se decía en su mente mientras leía su icha icha directo al puesto de flores de la madre de Ino, (creo que es obvio a que va ¿no?). Abrió la puerta y empezó a inspeccionar todas las flores con cuidado. Ino bajaba las escaleras mientras leía una revista  
>-¡Kakashi! ¿Que usted aquí?-dijo Ino bastante asustada<br>-mmm, vengo por unas flores-con tranquilidad le contesto suspiro y dijo-a decir verdad no se mucho sobre flores ¿me puedes ayudar?  
>-Etto...claro- le dijo Ino desconcertada poniendo su brazo en su nuca- y ¿para que las quiere? si puedo saber<br>-Son para una chica-le contesto oliendo las flores  
>-¿Esta en el hospital, murió o que accidente le paso?-<br>-Acaso, ¿no crees que alguien como yo tenga otra razón para regalar flores?-seriamente le dijo tomando una flor que le llamo la atención  
>-¿Que? Etto...lo siento es que...¿usted esta enamorado, cierto?-<br>-¡¿Que? porque dices eso?- le contesto con temor a que supiera la dura verdad que se guardaba  
>-Es que...la flor que tomo es una rosa y esa flor es del amor y dice mi mami que si alguien la toma de la nada, significa que esa persona esta enamorada- con burla le dijo la rubia<br>-Ahh, no puedo mentir, si estoy ena...mo...ra...do enamorado-le contesto suspirando-pero no se te ocurra decir algo-de dijo demasiado amenazante  
>-Dígame ¿de quien, de quien?-le dijo felizmente a el ex-sensei de Sakura recargándose en el mostrador y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas<br>-No te diré Ino, solo empácalas- le dijo con mas seriedad. Ino las empaco y lo veía fijamente al ojo  
>-¿No quiere que les perfume?-Ino le contesto burlándose<br>-Solo empácalas-le dijo aun mas serio de lo anterior  
>-Tome, son 10 yenes o no puedo cobrarle si me dice de quien se trata-le dijo como si fuese una magnifica negociante<br>-No te preocupes, aquí esta el dinero-  
>-Ahh-suspiro Ino y recargando su cabeza en el mostrador pero no midió su fuerza y se golpeo fuertemente en el mostrador y grito<br>-Ten cuidado Ino, no te vallas a pegar-le decía kakashi con mega burla  
>-¡¿Y todavía se atreve a decirme eso después de que no me dice para quienes son?-le grito Ino<br>-Adiós-le contesto abriendo la puerta 


	2. Sakura? peroKakashi?

_**¿SAKURA? PERO ¿KAKASHI?**_

Kakashi volvió a casa, tomó un vaso con agua y puso las flores en el, para que no se marchitaran, claro.

-Díganme, ¿ustedes creen gustarle?-les dijo a las flores, más no esperaba que estas le respondieran pero sabia que seria bueno que le dijeran su respuesta a este cuestionamiento. Suspiró y volvió a tomar las flores y se dirigió a la puerta.-ya no puedo más, tengo que ir- se dijo titubeando su palabra, abrió la puerta y salió. Camino nuevamente a la florería de Ino, donde ella estaba sentada leyendo su revista de chismes favorita ''POR TI''

-Ino, aun tienes perfume- le dijo kakashi con molestia

-Claro que si, ¿cuál quiere?-le contesto la jovencita sonrientemente, pues podría aprovechar este momento para ver quien es esa misteriosa chica que se esconde en el centro de su reservado corazón

-Pues dame el que más te guste, eres una chica y supongo que elegirás uno bueno-le dijo aun con esa molestia con la empezó la conversación

-Le daré…-le decía mientras acomodaba un banco, subió a el y busco en el estante-¡aquí esta!-

-¿Cuál es?- le contestó Hatake con duda, quería asegurarse de que le gustaría.

-Se llama ''i love it''-le dijo, ella rociaba el perfume en las rosas y quería preguntarle aun quien esa chica

-¿Cuánto te debo?-dijo sacando su billetera buscando algunos yenes para pagar

-No, quería que me dijera de una vez pero sabe, esta aldea es muy chica y los chismes muy grandes-le dijo guiñándole el ojo

-De acuerdo...gracias pero, esta en mi moral que debo pagarte, ten 5 yenes-le contesto dejándole el dinero sobre el mostrador

-Ahh, lo que unas rosas pueden hacer-dijo suspirando la chismosa chica- y porque enterarme por alguien cuando yo puedo enterarme por si sola-pensaba con maldad en su rostro. Salió de la florería y miro a ambos lados para ver donde se encontraba él. Vio a la derecha y justamente de ese lado lo encontró caminando tranquilamente por la calle con las flores en la mano. Avanzó y rápidamente subió al techo de su casa para tener mejor visibilidad y también para que kakashi no la viera tan fácilmente, el sintió una presencia y volteo atrás, más no vio nada fuera de lo normal y siguió su camino. Finalmente Hatake llegó pero Ino vio la casa

-¿Qué? Sakura, es la casa de Sakura y Kakashi ama a….. ¡Sakura!-dijo sorprendida y se quedo atónita de ello

Kakashi toco la puerta y escondió en su espalda las flores aromáticas, abrió Tsunade-sama

-Ahh, eso era, el no estaba enamorado de Sakura si no de Tsunade y con razón pues tiene sus enormes bu…eno voy a seguir escuchando-dijo ahora muchísimo mas despreocupada

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Tsunade

-Pues ¿puedo hablar con Sakura?-dijo Hatake

-Espera-le contesto y cerró la puerta en su cara y se escucho unos gritos

-¡Sakura, ¿tenias amigos raros que tenían planes contigo hoy?-grito Tsunade

-No, me equivoque si es Sakura, esto dará mu…cho de que hablar-pensó Ino con un rostro que reflejaba maldad pura.

-¡¿Tiene cabello gris Tsunade-sama?-le contesto Sakura a Tsunade

-Espera-abrió la puerta lo reviso y aunque sabia que era cierto lo del cabello gris decidió revisar para estar segura de ello -¡si Sakura!-y volvió a cerrar la puerta

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama déjalo pasar- le dijo a su nueva sensei y bajó las escaleras con su iPod en la mano, escuchando ''_haruka kanata''_

-Hola Sakura-le dijo su ex-sensei –tengo algo para ti-y de su espalda sacó las rosas perfumadas y se las entregó

-Oh, flores y no es cualquiera es una rosa y huele…ahh…delicioso-le respondió sonrojada y las puso en un florero con agua-Tsunade-sama ahora vengo- le dijo -¿y porque las flores?-le dijo a Kakashi

-Pues creí que la flor más hermosa debía de estar con la persona más hermosa-le dijo a la chica de cabellera rosa tomándole su mano

-Etto…que lindo, gracias-le contesto mientras quitaba rápidamente su mano, ahora sus mejillas se habían ruborizado cual Hinata

-Da… Kakashi se me olvidaba que necesitas algunas clases de conquista por Ino la doctora corazón- decía Ino al cielo

-Sabes, esta mañana quería decirte algo pero Lee y Naruto te llevaron con ellos fuera de mi alcance-dijo kakashi

-Si, querían saber quien era el más guapo pero no querían ir con Hinata porque ella iba a decir que Naruto y tenia que ser parcial, pero les di a los dos un fuerte golpe e iba a regresar contigo pero vi que te marchaste-

-Si, lo siento es que fui a mi casa, pero mira ya no me hablas de usted, ahora me tuteas-dijo tomándole la mejilla

-Oh, cierto creo que ahora es eres…creo que aun no me acostumbro pero, te trato como un amigo- le contesto sonrojándose aun más de lo que ya estaba

-¿Amigo?-dijo suspirando inconforme de serlo –digo si, si, yo igual contigo pues mírate creciste, ya no eres esa niña enfocada solamente en Sasuke, ahora tienes 17 años-dijo con ternura

-Si y tu 27, oye estoy empezando a creer algo sobre ti de mi-con temor dijo

-¡Sakura ven a comer, solo tu!- grito Tsunade haciéndole saber que no quería que kakashi entrara

-Ahh-dijo suspirando-¡Ya voy Tsunade-sama! Creo que tengo que irme kakashi sen…adiós-le dijo por ultimo y cerro la puerta

Hatake volteo viendo al cielo y vio algo-¡Ino!-grito, la había descubierto-¡¿Qué haces ahí?, baja ahora mismo!

-Pues verá es gracioso que no se como subí aquí sabe-dijo demasiado atemorizada la rubia chismosa

-¿Escuchaste algo de mi conversación con Sakura?- le contesto desafiantemente

-Etto… claro que no, no escuche nada en absoluto-

-Sabes, no te creo. Pero te dejare ir si no le dices a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar-

-Emm ¿lo que me esta diciendo o su conversación?-

-¡La conversación con Sakura!-

-Claro que no, no diré nada a nadie sobre esto-

-Bien, ahora márchate-

-Si- y se fue rápidamente Ino a su casa e igualmente Kakashi se fue a su casa temoroso y desconfiando profundamente de Ino


	3. Si o no? que seria lo ideal?

_**Nota: para leer este fic y entenderle tienes que leer los dos capítulos anteriores y si ya los leíste ¡DISFRUTA ESTE!**_

_**¿SI O NO? ¿QUE SERIA LO IDEAL?**_

Amaneció ya, Sakura se levantó estaba confundida por lo del día anterior pero no podía dejar que eso la interrumpiera pues debía de ir al campo de entrenamiento, quería recordar esos momentos de chicos en ese viejo campo.

-Tsunade-sama ya me voy-dijo la chica de pelo rosa a su sensei

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura?-

-Tsunade-sama-dijo suspirando-le comente el miércoles-

-Pero ¿es necesario ir a estas horas?, ni siquiera has desayunado-

-Si Tsunade-sama, si voy mas tarde pueden estar entrenando los niñitos y quiero estar sola, sin niños corriendo a mí alrededor-

-Creo que es verdad no quiero que esos niños terminen lastimados-

-Adiós Tsunade-san-

-Ya no hables con señores raros-

-Por favor era mi ex-sensei-dijo por ultimo y se fue

-Para mí que le gustaba Sakura-murmullo Tsunade

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cabizbaja pero algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, llegaba Ino y no muy lejos de ella Kakashi. Ino podría abrir demás la boca y Kakashi si se comporta como la noche anterior afirmaría lo que Ino le diría a Sakura.

-¡Sakura!-grito Ino levantando la mano para que esta la viera

-¿Ino, que haces aquí?-

-Por si no sabias mi casa también esta aquí-

-Cierto, pero tu saludándome…

-jajaja si verdad, es que quería contarte que…...-dijo Ino por suerte Hatake pudo escuchar aquella parte

-¡Hola Sakura! Hola Ino-dijo Hatake mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia-creo que estoy interrumpiendo una buena charla, ¿no Ino?-

-Etto…claro que no, le iba a decir que Shikamarú y Temari son novios; sabes que, creo que ya necesitas a alguien Sakura que no se, tenga un ojo sharingan como el de Sasuke

-¿Sasuke? ¿Quieres que este con Sasuke?

-¡No! Pero que solo tenga un ojo sharingan, cabello gris y que tenga 27 años-dijo mirando a Kakashi

-Dices ¿Cómo Kakashi?- le pregunto

-¡Mira! El cumple las especificaciones, saben ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja

-¿Qué? No creo, Kakashi ama a Anko, ¿o no?

-¡Claro que no! Si no fueras tan ingenua te darías cuenta que el Te…te…ten mi broche te lo regalo-dijo tartamudeando la chismosa rubia-creo que debo de irme, adiós-dijo y apresuradamente corrió a su casa

-¿No amas a Anko?-le pregunto Sakura a su ex-sensei

-No, amo a alguien más-dijo viendo al cielo

-Oh, y ¿a quien entonces?-

-Pues…pues…pues…-

-Dime-

-Te lo diré, pero en el campo de entrenamiento-

-Claro, de hecho hacia allá me dirigía-

Caminaron juntos, Kakashi por momentos cortos la volteaba a ver quería admirar a la chica más hermosa de konoha según el. Sakura también lo veía pero no lo veía como el la veía si no que se cuestionaba quién le gustaría, esa duda prevalecía en su mente hasta que al fin llegaron al lugar.

-¿Recuerdas?-dijo el enamorado

-Si, esos momentos entrenado arduamente, como olvidarlo-

-Antes de decirte, quiero que me digas ¿Quién te gusta a ti?-dijo mirando a un árbol

-Pues…eso no es justo, yo pregunte primero-

-Tienes razón, te daré pistas –

-Oh, no es como quería pero bueno, yo hare las preguntas mejor-

-OK-

-Emm… ¿la conozco?-

-Si-

-¿es rubia?-

-No-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-17 años-

-de 17 solo es Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Ino y yo, pero Ino y Temari no pueden ser porque son rubias-pensaba

-¿Tiene en cabello recogido?-

-No-

-Tenten descalificada-pensó y dijo ¿de que color son sus ojos?-

-Verdes como el pistache-

-Hinata descalificada pero… eso significa que soy la única que queda, haré mas preguntas para confirmar-pensaba y después de algunos segundos preguntó- ¿de que color su cabello?-

-Rosa-

-¿Quién fue su sensei en los exámenes chunnin?-

-Yo

-¡Cha!, ¿eso significa que soy yo, cierto?-dijo tímidamente

-Pues si Sakura, tu, a ti te amo-

-Etto…-dijo y quedo callada por algunos instantes

-y, ¿Qué piensas de esto?-

-Pues yo no puedo opinar ni decirte a quien debes de amar-dijo confundida

-Me refiero a que… ¿tú me amas?-

-Pues siempre he tenido cariño por ti…-

-Voy a ser directo, ¿quieres ser mi novia, Haruno Sakura?-le dijo acercándose y viéndola a los ojos

-Sabes, no creo que se pueda dar una respuesta rápida y concreta a esto- le contesto

-Sakura, no puedo esperar más, ya he esperado mucho tiempo que me ha estado ahogando y no podría continuar así otra noche más-

-Pero…-

-Dime directamente, si o no-dijo por ultimo Kakashi, nunca se había visto a el tan abierto a sus sentimientos, más bien nunca se había visto que el tuviera sentimientos jeje XD.


End file.
